Temblores
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Y él sabia lo que él sufría, por eso quería ayudarlo. Además, era su hermano y situaciones como esas, demostraban cuanto quería a sus hermanos // En honor a las victimas del terremoto en Chile. México los apoya.


_Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por nuestros hermanos Chilenos. Es mi forma de decir, que estamos aquí, con ustedes. Los latinos somos una gran familia, y en estos momentos es cuando nuestros lazos se vuelven más fuertes y las diferencias se olvidan._

_En honor a las victimas del terremoto y esperando que Chile se levante magnifico de esta prueba del destino. En nombre de todos sus hermanos mexicanos, quiero decir que aún estando lejos estamos cerca. ¡Fuerza Chile! El pueblo mexicano entiende su dolor porque lo ha vivido, todo saldra bien, auqnue en un principio no lo paresca._

_Disclaimer: Solo me pertenece Francisco Martínez México._

**

* * *

****Temblores**

Francisco suspiro con gran resignación. Se miro en el espejo de baño y una sonrisa amarga se pinto en sus labios. Una cicatriz grande cruzaba su estomago. Ya casi no se notaba pero era obvio que estaba ahí. ¿Cuántas veces había temblado hasta el borde en que él tenía miedo? Cuando era niño, a él no le tocaron los temblores, si no que fue a sus abuelos y tíos*. En especial sus tíos que vivían en Oaxaca y Guerrero.

Francisco sabía que significaba ese dolor tan angustiante. Como lentamente su cuerpo sufría de más y más espasmos dolorosos.

El fue el primero en lanzarse a ayudar a su primo Haití, en cuanto Dominic* le informo de las sacudidas en lo primero que pensó fue en Paricutín* y a continuación en saltar desde el malecón del puerto de Veracruz hasta Puerto Príncipe y ayudar.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía decir él? Su hermano menor, el pequeño Manuel* estaba sufriendo. Ambos eran de zonas sísmicas, en especial Paco porque su cuerpo era atravesado al igual que el de Alfred y Kiku por la separación de dos placas. Y sabia que su hermano había sufrido temblores pero…

-Pero un terremoto de 8.8 en la escala de Richter de más de un minuto… -se dijo a si mismo arreglándose el cabello que se quedo como la mata de cabello negro imposible de manejar- Si yo hubiera vivido eso… hubiera muerto al instante*.

Del cómo se entero, no tenía sentido, pero ya había comprado los boletos de avión para ir con su hermano. Ya el enano* había preparado brigadas que irían a apoyar. Enviaría a sus topos, todos los vivieres y ayuda que su hermano necesitara.

-Lo más peligroso es el tsunami… Ay Manu, tremendo problema te metiste –murmuro intentando calmar el nervio que lo atacaba de solo pensar en que una ciudad entera de Chile estaba bajo el agua.- Al menos ahora nos parecemos más en algo…*

Llegó a Santiago de Chile, la gente parecía termitas arremolinándose por todas partes. Había ido solamente con una secretaría que apreciaba mucho y un conductor que se ofreció a acompañarlo, ya que tenía familia en las ciudades afectadas y quería ayudar.

Al primer lugar al que llegó fue a la ciudad de Concepción. Algo le dijo que sus hermanos estarían ahí… Y no se equivoco. A lo lejos, los reconoció a todos. Al quejumbroso de Martín, codo con codo con Manuel, el cual se le notaba consternado pero con esa cara de tranquilidad característica de él. Perú ayudaba con el transporte de heridos y se había ofrecido a recibir gente igual que Martín. Inclusive Coco y Vene estaban ahí. Solo faltaba él en el cuadro de familia unida.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y se apresuro a llegar donde Manuel, que sufría otra replica y se desplomaba de rodillas.

-Ya llegue – murmuro el castaño sonriéndole entre lagrimas a su hermano y abrazándolo.

-Vaya… se nos adelanto la vista hermano* –murmuro el chileno y todos sonrieron un poco.

* * *

Tíos de Paco: La región de Guerrero y Oaxaca al suroeste de México es la más sísmica… yo viví ahí durante mi infancia y temblaba cada dos por tres xD de hecho la mayoría de los temblores grandes que se dan en la capital son por temblores en Guerrero.

Dominic: El nombre humano de República Dominicana (no me lo pensé mucho 8D) es hermano "gemelo" de Haití (Jean Rimbaud)

Paricutin: Un volcán que se comió una ciudad entera durante 1900. Surgió de un terremoto que duro cinco minutos. El volcán tan solo tardo 5 minutos en salir y tragarse al pueblo. Es un pueblo turístico en Michoacán. Y bueno mi madre y yo sostenemos la teoría de que si vuelve a temblar en Haití es probable que Puerto Príncipe sea devorado por un volcán, aunque no estamos seguras, ya que los terremotos empezaron de forma muy brusca.

Manuel: Nombre de Chile 8D además México sería el hermano mayor por ser el primero en ser encontrado y blablabla

Hubiera muerto: el 19 de Septiembre de 1985 México fue azotado por el terremoto más devastador de su historia. Su intensidad fue de 8,1 grados escala Richter y duro dos minutos (aunque mi mamá que lo vivió afirma fue menos de un minuto), destruyo media capital. De hecho aún bajo tierra hay una gran grieta (la cicatriz en el estomago de Francisco 8D)

Enano: Felipe Calderón el presidente de México que ya aviso en cuanto la noticia se dio del apoyo que daría México ante esta situación.

Bajo el agua: (sono a ending de Silent Hill xD), una parte del Estado de México (es como Brandemburgo en Alemania 8D), está bajo el agua por las lluvias atípicas que hubo en la ciudad por tres días seguidos.

Visita: Parece ser que México y Chile habían planeado una visita próxima… corríjanme si me equivoco, durante el encuentro que se dio el pasado Martes en Cancún, con el motivo de hacer una liga latina de unidad (o algo así xD donde el presidente de Colombia y Venezuela se pelearon… de nuevo, esos dos ni en pintura se pueden ver e_e)


End file.
